Zeltrax (Timeline 673-A)
Zeltrax, occasionally referred to as Zeltrax-A or Oracle Zeltrax to distinguish him from his original timeline counterpart is a character appearing in stories written by . He is the version of the character that originates specifically from Timeline 673-A, although he has appeared in both Timeline 673 and Timeline 673-B, the latter of which he is responsible for the creation of. History Timeline 673-A Obstergo's Ultimatum Originally, Zeltrax was believed to have been sent back in time to be with his loved ones in the Dark Matter Dimension. However after the creation of Timeline 673-A, it was revealed to Natalie Breez in a video message at the Hero Factory Safehouse that only the Zexal Eternals had the power or the authority to send beings back in time. To fulfill Zeltrax's wishes, John Mercury Master had the Eternals map out the years in the Dark Matter Dimension from the time Zeltrax was forced from it, to the years of the mysterious catastrophe that wiped out every living being in it. This time mapping was then placed into a pocket dimension that Master sent Zeltrax into that was able to perfectly simulate the situation if Zeltrax was actually sent back in time to live with his loved ones as if nothing had ever happened. Unfortunately, the time that the simulation lasted was only a few years until the catastrophe so the simulation would loop after Zeltrax's death in the simulation and wipe his memory of it before starting over. This allowed him to live in bliss to the end of time without ever having known the truth. In Timeline 673-A, Breez was able to use a machine at the Safehouse to access the pocket dimension and skip ahead to the ending of it and then remove Zeltrax from it summoning him into the Timeline. Zeltrax appeared a bit horrified and confused at what was happening, and Breez explained that she summoned him back due to help her as Master had been captured and the Hero Factory was destroyed by Obstergo. The two of them were all that remained to fight the mysterious combined forces from the future. Zeltrax still wasn't entirely sure about it, especially since he learned that Master kept the truth from him about "sending him back to his own time", but he accepted since he had sworn to always protect Master. Breez returned the Crystals of Power to him and the two of them headed out to Obstergo's base to rescue Master. After carefully sneaking into the base, Breez and Zeltrax found a badly mutilated Master and freed him with Zeltrax restoring his power. Afterwards as they prepared to escape, the room suddenly separated the three of them with Zeltrax being trapped in a paralyzing energy matrix. A group of scientists came in and recognized him with them laughing at Zeltrax's surprise as they had the same conversation with his alternate counterpart. They then teased Zeltrax about the helplessness of his situation and took out a Zexal enhanced dagger and began to carve a scar into Zeltrax while teasing him about how living for so long in bliss caused him to go soft. Eventually, Master and Breez were able to break free of their own prisons and freed Zeltrax who was left with a small yet very noticeable scar that the Crystals were unable to heal. Master suggested that his Zexal power could heal the scar, but Zeltrax opted to keep it as he agreed with the scientists option about him going soft. He would keep it as a permanent reminder of his commitment to remain tough and hard. The three escaped and faced off against Obstergo's army with their new resolve and after much fighting managed to back them into a corner. Obstergo however presented an ultimatum, as if they were killed they would broadcast a signal to the entire universe about how to make Zexal resistant armor and weapons. Master ultimately chose to kill them as if they didn't they would eventually resurface even stronger, and he knew that with their new resolve they could stop anything that came their way. They unleashed a final blast that destroyed Obstergo and they resolved to rebuild even better now that they had a greater resolve and departed to face off with the army of machines that was now terrorizing the universe. Rise of the Emperor Parasite A few months after destroying Obstergo's army, Zeltrax and Master are sent to quell an uprising on a distant planet. During the fight, Zeltrax is forced into his Parasite state to destroy the enemy. Later on, he mentions to Master that he is ashamed that the creature still exists on his genome and says that he will soon use the Crystals to remove it from his genome and destroy it. Zeltrax attempts to do so, but ends up accidentally giving the creature its own separate body. The creature then revealed its ability to morph into its Perfection State due to cellular memory. Master attempted to capture it with Zexal but this power was aborbed by the Parasite causing it to evolve into its more primal form with the power of Lightning Hands. He used to power to knock them out and left. After Master and Zeltrax came to, they were forced to deal with the resurrected force of Zeltrax's former army that had been destroyed during Z-Day but was now brought back by the Parasite for his own use. During the fight, Zeltrax realized that the Parasite was nowhere to be found and that he was just using the army as a distraction so he could go somewhere. After destroying the army, Master and Zeltrax tracked the Parasite to a mysterious temple on an uncharted planet. They chased the Parasite through it and eventually came to a dead end with the Parasite nowhere to be found. The door then sealed shut behind them and they heard the Parasite's, now the Emperor Parasite, voice who said that he had now gained a great power that would allow him to achieve his goals, and now keep them out of his way long enough for him to achieve them. The Emperor Parasite then activated a device with his new Conductor that froze Master and Zeltrax in a time bubble that could only be undone by wearing off in an undetermined amount of time. At some point later, the Parasite moved the time bubble to a hidden locked vault somewhere in his empire. Reign of the Emperor Parasite Quest for the Crystals Coming of the Destroyer Lothor's Gambit Lothor's Reign Lothor Returns Timeline 673 Timeline 673-B Conception and Creation This counterpart to the original Zeltrax was conceived the same time that the idea of Timeline 673-A was conceived. JackieFuChan616 was frustrated with the direction his stories had taken and believed that many of his characters had gotten soft due to the fact that great power was just handed to them most of the time and they defeated enemies with little difficulty and no personal growth. This idea would later serve as the basis for a massive rewrite of the latter half of stories set in Timeline 673. To separate this version of Zeltrax from his original counterpart, he is portrayed as being quickly overwhelmed by newer enemies that required strategic thinking and teamwork to defeat, and typically facing off with enemies that he was inadvertently responsible for creating or resurrecting such as the Emperor Parasite and Thaetus. This gave him a better sense of moral responsibility as he needed to directly deal with his problems, and showed that his many years of being a villain were hard to shake with it repeatedly causing blunders until he learns from his mistakes. He was also shown to become a better person is his role to act as a guardian to John Mercury Master. Category:Characters